Potato: A Muggles Struggle
by RoyalTaxidermist
Summary: Hermione, Ron, and Harry are spending their summer at Hermiones house along with their Order escort Remus Lupin. Will these Wizards ever figure out muggle technology? and how will the Granger's cope with all this magic in their tiny suburban home?


They start out in a car, a normal Muggle car, four doors six windows, completely normal. Our for occupants, not so normal. Two Wizards, a Witch, and a Muggle. Rather odd combination but still not completely out of the regular.

They were driving back from the Platform 9 ¾, the school year was finished and summer was upon them, well for the three teens in the car. But for Mr. Granger? Well in the life of the dentist there are no holidays (except for business and tax).

"Are we there yet?" Ron whined as he pressed his face against the window.

Hermione's face screwed up in aggravation, "No." she grunted looking to her father, he looked quite bemused.

"How about now?" he whined slumping into his chair and wiggling around. Ron's wiggling caused him to hit Hermione's seat, which in turn, caused Crookshanks to dig his claws into Hermione's thigh.

Hermione turned to face Ron, "For the love of all that is holey Ron," Hermione growled taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, "I swear to Merlin I will kill you if you ask again."

Ron looked at her and shifted visibly. Mr. Granger chocked down a laugh at the boys obvious discomfort, "Now, calm down there spitfire, you needn't get so upset." he said to his daughter.

Hermione raised her brow to him, "Yeah, okay dad." she mumbled, moving her head to rest on the back of the seat.

The foursome the grew into a tense but oddly comfortable silence. Mr. Granger continued to keep his eyes on the road, Ron had entertained himself with the window switches, Hermione closed her eyes and fell asleep, and Harry continued to sit there quietly.

"So," Mr. Granger started, "How was you kid's school, anything fun and exiting happen?"

Ron opened his mouth to say something but Harry cut him off before he could say anything, "Not much of anything happened." he said.

Mr Granger smiled, "Well that's good," he said, "I can only imagine what kind of trouble Hermione would get into if she didn't have you two around."

Ron snorted, "Hermione get in trouble?" he looked to harry in his mirth, "Hermione sooner die than get in trouble."

Mr. Granger looked back to the two boys, "Really?" he asked looking over to his sleeping daughter, "I remember a time not to long ago she was getting kicked out of schools for fighting," he said, "got kicked from six in the period of six months."

Harry and Ron looked positively shocked, "Hermione kicked out of a school for what?"

Mr. Granger kept his eye on the road, "Oh, you know this and that, fighting mostly," he paused, "Some bloke said her book was stupid and she got angry nearly broke his nose," he said wistfully, "me and her mum couldn't find it in us to be mad at her though, she was such a cute kid."

"I may be half asleep but I can still here you da'" she slurred, swiping her hand at her father.

Mr. Granger let out a hearty laugh, "Yeah, yeah, save the reminiscing for when your mum show the two of 'em your baby pictures."

That perked Hermione up, "da' you ain't gonna let her show 'em" she whined.

Harry and Ron were completely enamored by the two, they'd never seen Hermione so lose and free she was acting like any other fourteen year old would. It was sort of comforting knowing Hermione could, on occasion, let her hair down. The two were cut short of their simultaneous musings when Mr. Granger pulled up into a drive way.

"Were here!" Hermione exclaimed grinning from ear to ear and going to open her door.

Ron rolled his eyes, "No I thought we pulled up to someone other Muggles house."

Hermione's grin faltered and she glowered at Ron, "You know professor Lupin won't be here for another hour," she said darkly.

Mr. Granger sighed, "Hermione dear we couldn't hide a body _that_ quickly" he insisted. Ron looked deathly pale, "I'm _kidding_." he stated hoping to quell the idiots nerves.

"Y- yeah of course." he stuttered wearily clutching her car door before slamming it shut. This caused Harry to laugh and send Ron an apologetic look.

"C'mon guys let grab our stuff from the trunk," Hermione interjected getting a bit antsy, "You'll get to meet my mum after that,"

"Yes Hermione," the boys groaned in unison moving quickly to the unlocked trunk. Mr Granger made a barely audible whipping noise to Hermione and she jabbed him in his side.

"So this is the famous Granger home." Harry said taking in the house's exterior. It was a suburban cookie cutter home not unlike the Dursleys. The house was light blue and two stories from what Harry could tell, it also had a small flower garden with a plethora of plants and a large willow tree. "It's very nice."

"Yep spent the last," Mr. Granger made a whistling noise and scrunched his face up in thought, "say twelve, thirteen years here, a long time either way," he said with a smile, "No onwards, your mother's been waiting long enough for your arrival."

"Yeah, yeah were going," Hermione replied her trunk in her arms, "You can place your things in the hallway." she said to the boys, "And dad can you kindly open the door for me?"

"I'm on it chief!" He chipped racing ahead to open said door.

Hermione and the three boys entered the hall, its wall were an earthy green and had photos of the family doing various things lined up the wall, three doors sprouted from the main hall, one leading to the kitchen, one to the washroom and one to the den, there was also a plain looking stair case.

"We sleep up there," Hermione said placing her trunk down and gesturing to the second floor.

Harry looked inquisitive, "We each get our own room?" he looked a little bemuses, this house was small surely there couldn't be more than two or three bed rooms.

"Well unless you'd prefer bunking up with Hermione in her attic," a new voice chimed in.

"Wow Mum, classy." Hermione groused crossing her arms, and looking up to the woman at the top of the stairs.

Hermione's Mother placed her hand to her chest, "Hermione," she gasped, "Is it so bad I want grand-babies?"

"Yes." Hermione said in a dead tone.

"Woe is me," she sighed grammatically clutching to the bannister, "If not now then never shall I die of heart break."

"Mum!" Hermione cried, "Shut up your embarrassing me." he face flushed like a tomato.

"Now Hermione," Mrs. Granger said sternly, "is that anyway to treat a blind woman?"

Mr. Granger, "No tabby me and you know what the answer to that is," he said slyly looking towards Hermione.

"Oh yes Peter, why I think I do," she replied a grin spread across her face.

"I swear to god." she muttered.

"You push them down the stairs!" The two called in unison.

"Nope that's it Harry, Ron I'll show you your rooms," she said, "Mum, and dad will take our things to our rooms."

"Goddammit," The two adults sighed in unison.

**A/N:** So if it isn't obvious I'm not the greatest author but I make do with the writing skills I have. Anyway please be kind I know I'm breaking off of cannon but if your going to say anything about that then please piss the fuck off, thanks.


End file.
